


Per Me Sei Tu

by gipsiusy



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: AU, Ermal canta al matrimonio, Fabrizio è invitato, Fluff, M/M, Matrimonio!AU, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, mention of Frank Sinatra, o forse in alternativa, pre-Sanremo 2007, pre-qualsiasi cosa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: Può qualcosa di reale e intenso ed eterno nascere per caso? Basta il trovarsi nel posto giusto al momento giusto?Fabrizio è al matrimonio della sua migliore amica. Ermal è il cantante a quel matrimonio. Sconosciuti, lontani, diversi, eppure vicini e connessi e elettrici.Certo, finché il bassista non decise che Fabrizio aveva guardato troppo e necessariamente doveva riferire al cantante di essere, come dire, osservato.La prontezza di riflessi non è mai stata un suo forte quindi quando entrambi rivolsero la loro attenzione a lui ci fu un momento di imbarazzante consapevolezza di star facendo una figura di merda e di non essere capace di metterle fine.Ma poi il cantante -avrà un nome? Per il momento sarebbe andato con cespuglietto- gli fece l'occhiolino e uhm, interessante.(No, Claudio, non era arrossito cosa stai dicendo)





	Per Me Sei Tu

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un lavoro di fantasia che non intende rappresentare in alcun modo la realtà né definire l'orientamento sessuale delle persone coinvolte. Non linkate ai diretti interessati i fanwork che coinvolgono le ship ché non hanno bisogno di altra ispira- EHM, perché potrebbero metterli a disagio e non mi pare assolutamente il caso. Loro sono stati così tranquilli al riguardo finora ma non tiriamo la corda, per l'amor del Cielo.  
> (Paolo se stai leggendo almeno dimmi se sono IC, grz)
> 
> Biggest shotout to Roberta, che me l'ha betata e si è dovuta sorbire la consecutio temporum andare a farsi benedire, le Olive per essere fonte perenne di gioia e disagio e inspirazione e ultima, ma non per importanza, Rita che 1) è stata la mandante di questa opera; 2) si è dovuta sorbire tutti i miei scleri e ripensamenti mentre la stendevo e 3) è ancora amica mia dopo tutto quello che le faccio passare
> 
> ci vediamo a fine storia per le noticine e su tumblr dove rispondo al nome di trashmouthgently (o anche quella delle Au trash)

_Ti ritroverò così,_  
_Nei miei gesti e negli odori,_  
_Nella radio o dentro a un film,_  
_Nel silenzio e nei rumori,_  
_Cambieranno nuovi ideali_  
_E tutte le teorie universali._

 

L’ingaggio non era poi chissà quanto emozionante -erano stati chiamati praticamente una settimana prima del matrimonio, chi avevano prenotato prima evidentemente li aveva piantati in asso- ma il lavoro è lavoro e loro quel giorno erano liberi.

Anche se significava farsi otto ore di viaggio di notte per arrivare per tempo al ricevimento.

 Ermal aveva ricevuto via mail la lista di canzoni assolutamente da fare dal futuro sposo -non tante, ad essere onesto- e completa carta bianca per qualsiasi altra cosa volessero suonare e andava più che bene così.

Certo, sarebbe stato _meglio_ se non avesse dovuto imparare alcune canzoni da zero, visto che Frank Sinatra sembrava essere uno dei preferiti dalla coppia e lui sapeva giusto _Funny Valentine_ ma hey, ampliare il repertorio fa sempre bene.

 

Erano le dodici ormai, gli invitati sarebbero arrivati tra un’ora e faceva già caldo da morire pur essendo ancora aprile. Montarono gli strumenti e le apparecchiature cercando di non ridere troppo alle decorazioni presenti sulle tavole perché scortese, ma insomma, certe cose erano agghiaccianti.

“Ci sono così tanti fiori che mi viene da starnutire pur non essendo allergico” stava dicendo Marco.

“Già, pensa a me che sono veramente allergico” fu la risposta secca di Andrea, che si tirò su leggermente il naso. L’aria condizionata aiutava a pulire l’ambiente abbastanza perché lui non morisse ma comunque non era piacevole.

“Pensaci, potevi essere allergico al trash. In quel caso non avresti avuto scampo”

“Ad essere amici di Ermal ti fai l'immunità a certe cose” dichiarò Roberto. E poi dicevano che era lui lo stronzo del gruppo.

“Allergie o meno, proviamo un po’ che devo ancora riuscire a fare bene _S_ _trangers in the night_ ed essendo il primo ballo non vorrei che ci cacciassero prima dei formaggi”

Gli altri risero, mettendosi ai loro posti. Marco fece un paio di giri sulla chitarra, mormorando qualcosa a mezza bocca sulle priorità di Ermal.

“Hai qualcosa da dire, Montanari?”

“Si, che se dipendesse da te più che un tour musicale faresti un tour enogastronomico”

Ermal rise, più che altro per non dargli ragione.

“In quel caso tu non saresti invitato” decretò mentre Emiliano dava il tempo per cominciare a suonare.

 

 

Fabrizio era in ritardo. Beh, non era esattamente una novità. Ma per un matrimonio non era esattamente l’ideale.

Soprattutto se il matrimonio era della tua amica d'infanzia che ti avrebbe letteralmente _spezzato le gambe_ se non fossi arrivato. Beh, si può fare il cantante anche senza gambe dopotutto.

Erano le tre quindi come minimo si era perso gli antipasti e il brindisi, i primi da mangiare, forse sarebbe riuscito a rubare un po’ di pane visto che tra il lavoro, il rendersi presentabile e il viaggio per arrivare fin lì non aveva avuto esattamente il tempo di rifocillarsi.

 

Ah

Come non detto.

Stavano giusto cominciando il primo ballo. A quanto pare la puntualità proprio non era roba per loro.

Entrò nella sala cercando di non svenire alla zaffata di profumo per la quantità di fiori - ottimo lavoro ad avere un fioraio come suocero - e cercò il resto del suo gruppo di amici. Il suo sguardo percorse la sala ma si fermò alla band che avevano chiamato per il ricevimento e, oh!

Non erano male. Il cantante soprattutto. Particolarmente coordinato all'ambiente circostante nonostante la camicia magenta acceso e i jeans, capelli scuri e orecchino sul sopracciglio.

 

“ _Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

 _It turned out so right for strangers in the night_ ”

 

La voce, per quanto diversa dal cantante originale, nulla aveva da invidiargli: dolce, un po’ più squillante ma così intonata e misurata. Come se ogni nota fosse scelta accuratamente.

Cantava ad occhi chiusi, come se fosse perso nella sua stessa visione e ti ci volesse trascinare con sé.

 _È bellissimo_ , pensò tra sé Fabrizio. Quasi si dimenticò cosa stessero facendo o dove fossero. Quando aprì gli occhi erano solo loro due, per un istante.

Ma poi la musica finì e il ballo pure e tutti irruppero in un applauso per la coppia in mezzo alla pista.

“Facciamo sentire l’amore per questa coppia che da sola ha fatto fiorire l’intera sala e anche i miei capelli” disse il cantante, indicando i piccoli garofani bianchi messi da qualcuno sul suo capo. Alcuni risero, altri applausi e via.

 

Fabrizio, che ancora non si era completamente ripreso, si fece trascinare dai suoi compagni che lo perculavano neanche troppo velatamente.

“Guardatelo, sta svenendo dalla fame. Chià, fai portare il cibo o ci giochiamo Fabrizio”

Chiara -la sposa- rise e li mandò a cagare, abbracciandolo però velocemente.

“Che hai Moro, sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma”

“No Chià è che cercavo di capire se aveste rubato tutti i fiori d’Italia per addobbare questo posto o solo il Lazio”

“Se sento un’altra battuta sulle decorazioni caccio tutti e mi faccio un pranzo in pace con mio marito.” Ma rideva, non era realmente stizzita. “L’unico che sembra apprezzarli è il tipo che abbiamo ingaggiato per cantare”

“A proposito, dove li avete trovati? Sapevo che l’altra band vi aveva mollato a caso la settimana scorsa, tipo”

In quel momento arrivò Luca, ovvero il neo-sposo.

“Amici di amici. E non di Maria de Filippi. Siamo stati fortunati, sono davvero bravi”

Fabrizio cercò di non insultarlo per la battuta triste, era il giorno del suo matrimonio dopotutto.

Fortunatamente i camerieri cominciarono a portare il cibo e ogni discussione venne accantonata, portando tutti a sedere.

 

La sala era rotonda, e il tavolo degli amici era quello più vicino al palchetto in cui era sistemato l’intrattenitore, quindi Fabrizio aveva una buona visuale del gruppetto lì situato. Ora che nessuno stava realmente prestando loro attenzione si divertivano a suonare pezzi più disparati, dalla musica classica italiana a cose pop americane. Il cantante aveva anche la chitarra elettrica e ogni tanto andava a rompere i coglioni all’altro chitarrista, che invece aveva quella classica e sembrava sempre sul punto di volergliela spaccare in testa. Erano divertenti da osservare.

 

Certo, finché il bassista non decise che Fabrizio aveva guardato troppo e _necessariamente doveva_ riferire al cantante di essere, come dire, osservato.

La prontezza di riflessi non è mai stata un suo forte quindi quando entrambi rivolsero la loro attenzione a lui ci fu un momento di imbarazzante consapevolezza di star facendo una figura di merda e di non essere capace di metterle fine.

Ma poi il cantante -avrà un nome? Per il momento sarebbe andato con _cespuglietto-_ gli fece l'occhiolino e uhm, interessante.

(No, Claudio, non era arrossito cosa stai dicendo)

 

Forse il vino che circolava troppo, forse perché era il suo (mezzo) giorno libero, ma Fabrizio quel pomeriggio si liberò.

Non si azzardava a ballare perché, e questo ha prove documentate, le sue abilità di ballerino erano pari se non inferiori a quelle di chirurgo neonatale, ma parlò con tante persone e rise anche di più ai tentativi di approccio di Claudio alle povere cugine di Luca (e anche loro sembravano sul punto di ridergli in faccia). Era tra i suoi amici, era al sicuro, era leggero.

Eppure non poteva fare a meno di fermare cervello e corpo in diretta relazione al cantante. Ermal, il nome gli era stato riferito, non solo era un ottimo cantante e leader della suo gruppo, ma aveva anche una lingua tagliente niente male. Più volte, a metà tra i pezzi, si è (era) ritrovato a commentare e fare battute spesso a spese della sorella della sposa o dei genitori. O gli zii. O letteralmente qualsiasi malcapitato.

Non avevi scampo con lui.

Però aveva un modo di fare che ti impediva di odiarlo davvero e anzi, avevi voglia di ridere e scalpitante aspettavi che trovasse un’altra preda.

 

“Se l’amico della sposa ci fa la cortesia di spostarsi, forse riusciremo a mettere su i balli di gruppo che tutti sono scalpitanti di eseguire” 

Cosa? Parlava con lui?

In quel momento si rese conto di essere _leggermente_ in mezzo alla pista e ridendo fece un inchino spostandosi di lato.

“Certo è che se vuole rimanere a ballare nessuno lo caccia, sono sicuro che zia Maria sia alla ricerca di un compagno per il Pam Pam” proseguì senza indugio, in attesa che partisse la musica ritmata universalmente conosciuta.

Fabrizio rise, spostandosi ancora più lontano dalla pista prima che per davvero qualcuno si facesse venire strane idee, e si ritrovò a seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre prendeva posto al tavolo assieme a un altro dei suoi collaboratori.

Prese il coraggio a due mani e, soprattutto, una bottiglia di vino visto che ne erano ancora sprovvisti, e si diresse in quella direzione.

 

“Ah-ah! Vedo che zia Maria non ha messo le grinfie su di te!”

Ermal sorrise con un mezzo ghigno al ragazzo in piedi davanti a lui. Senza che dicesse una parola, Andrea si alzò dalla sua sedia e sparì da qualche parte. Voleva bene ad Andrea, sapeva essere molto intuitivo.

Era inutile dire che aveva notato l’uomo praticamente dall’inizio e ancora di più quando gli era stato riferito che l’interesse era quanto meno reciproco.

Ora, reciproco. Si erano scambiati un paio di sguardi, non necessariamente un matrimonio.

..

Beh, erano a un matrimonio ma non era quello il punto.

Ora, guardandolo da vicino, non poteva fare a meno di notare quanto fosse effettivamente bello: pelle scura da cui si intravedevano i tatuaggi (la camicia era troppo chiara e leggera per nasconderli), muscoli non troppo evidenti ma si, insomma, lì. Capelli scuri, non troppo lunghi, e labbra piene.

Era tutto nella giusta misura. Un figo, come dicono i giovani.

Gli stava sorridendo quasi timidamente, indicando con la bottiglia di vino la sedia vuota accanto a lui e “posso?”

 _“_ Prego, chiunque porta alcolici è il benvenuto”

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e Ermal si sentì soddisfatto di se stesso.

Ti volevo fare i complimenti” disse lui, mentre versava il vino a entrambi “hai una voce speciale”

Ed Ermal non era abituato ai complimenti in generale, tanto meno così diretti e da parte di qualcuno di così… intenso.

Quindi invece che un ringraziamento dignitoso gli uscì un soffocato “come ti chiami?”

Comprensibilmente, il suo interlocutore rimase basito.

“Fabrizio” rispose  “tu sei Ermal, giusto?”

 _Sa il mio nome!_ Fu il primo pensiero che ebbe, seguito da un ben più stizzito _ricomponiti non sei una ragazzina delle superiori ritrova la tua dignità sempre che non te la sia mangiata assieme al pane._

“Si, sono Ermal. Meta. Ermal Meta”

“È un nome particolare” riprende “Ermal..” il modo in cui lo pronuncia non avrebbe dovuto smuovergli cose dentro come invece era accadde

“È albanese, significa vento di montagna”

“Ah, è bellissimo” e gli sorrise e buona cosa che Ermal fosse già seduto perché altrimenti avrebbe fatto la figura di merda del secolo con una rovinosa caduta.

“Tu suoni? Canti? Sicuro non balli, ti ho visto a fare il palo ai bordi della pista”

“Mi hai osservato a lungo, eh?”

Dannazione.

“Si, canto. Cioè, vorrei fare il cantante di professione. Ma per ora mi limito alle serate nei bar”

Naturalmente la conversazione scivolò sulla musica e sui generi che preferivano. Dopo un lungo botta e risposta sugli artisti italiani e sui vari pro e contro, avevano appena cominciato a discutere di quella oltreoceano quando uno della band li tirò letteralmente fuori dalla loro bolla perché “sai com’è, siamo pagati per intrattenere tutti. Magari dopo ti concentri solo su di lui”

“Montanari ti brucio il cellulare”

Ma Fabrizio rise quindi non era tutto perduto.

“Comunque, non è possibile che tu voglia fare il cantante e non sappia l’inglese. È assurdo. Ti farò delle lezioni se serve”

“Sei particolarmente coinvolto nella mia carriera”

“Mi piace che tutti abbiano le stesse possibilità, cosa posso dire, sono una persona giusta”

“E offri a tutti lezioni di inglese private?”

A quel punto Ermal era già a un paio di passi da lui. Si voltò e gli fece l'occhiolino veloce.

“Solo a quelli più promettenti, ma non sono economico”

 

Era perfettamente consapevole che Fabrizio lo stesse seguendo con lo sguardo e se questo lo facesse muovere in maniera più lenta e leggermente ancheggiante, beh, non era nulla di provabile.

“Adesso.. adesso vorrei invitarvi tutti per un momento speciale. Voglio che facciate dei cerchi attorno ai neo sposi, Chiara e Luca. Prima i genitori, poi fratelli cugini e parenti vari, e tutti quelli che sono innamorati o credono nell’amore, _anche chi non sa ballare_ , vi chiedo di riunirvi e ballare con loro e tramite questa danza far sentire l’amore, la gioia che provate per loro”

A quel punto della giornata erano ormai le sette, i camerieri stavano portando in giro i sorbetti e Ermal stava mettendo a punto una delle sue cose preferite dei matrimoni.

“Chiara e Luca, un matrimonio non è solo l’unione di voi due. Voi oggi avete regalato un’altra famiglia alla vostra famiglia d’origine. Avete unito persone, fatto intrecciare legami, e fatto bere del buon vino. Dovreste sentirvi particolarmente fieri di voi stessi. Questa è per l’amore, il più grande collante sia mai esistito.” Mentre la sua voce sfumava la tastiera muoveva le prime note di _Our love is here to stay._

Anche se Fabrizio aveva i suoi dubbi che ad un certo punto la canzone originale avesse un mini assolo di chitarra elettrica, non poteva fare a meno di apprezzare le mani veloci ed esperte di Ermal sullo strumento, assieme alla voce dolce nel finale.

L’applauso poteva essere anche stato diretto, in primo luogo, alla felice coppia, ma non quello di Fabrizio.

Ermal gli scoccò un sorriso divertito e fece cenno verso la porta - il catering aveva bisogno di più spazio possibile per portare le composizioni di frutta e altre cose di cui Fabrizio non ha mai compreso l’utilità - e questo significava che il gruppo poteva prendere una pausa prima del taglio della torta.

 

Senza dire una parola Fabrizio recuperò la giacca del completo, che aveva tolto circa due minuti dopo la prima conversazione con Ermal - non che le cose fossero collegate in alcuna maniera eh - e si diresse in direzione della porta.

Salvo venire fermato da nientemeno che il suo migliore amico, che quella sera aveva preso come voto quello di rendergli la vita più difficile.

“Carissimo. Lungi da me il trattenerti oltre quando hai chiaramente _qualcuno_ che ti attende, volevo solo ricordarti che stasera non tornerò nella nostra umile dimora e anzi, dovrai sentire la mia mancanza fino a lunedì.”

“E non potevi aspettare un altro momento per dirmelo, vero?”

“Ci tenevo solo a fartelo presente. Meglio. Nel caso” e fece un occhiolino esagerato “ti servisse”

“Quanto sei figlio della merda, Cla”

Scoppiarono a ridere e finalmente Claudio lo lasciò andare dov’era diretto, se non fosse che Ermal stava appunto rientrando e si scontrarono sulla porta. Odorava di fumo e dopobarba.

“Pensavo ti fossi perso nella magnificenza della frutta intagliata. Quei cocomeri sanno essere affascinanti”

“No, è che senza una voce impertinente a comandare a destra e manca cosa fare, ci si sente disorientati”

“È un servizio per la comunità che provvedo volentieri”

“Immagino ti costi molta fatica”

“È per un bene superiore, mi sacrifico volentieri”

Ermal fece un sorriso che era quasi un ghigno, e Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di far cadere lo sguardo su quelle labbra che ora venivano inumidite dalla sua lingua. Si domandò, distrattamente, che sapore avrebbe avesse.

Ermal, dal canto suo, alzò un braccio con un'intenzione ben precisa ma, prima che potessero mettere in pratica almeno uno di quei pensieri una voce li interruppe.

“Tutto molto bello ma se vi togliete dalla porta un po’ di più”

A riportarli nella realtà fu il batterista della band che, assieme al tastierista, stavano trasportando alcune cose fuori.

“È rimasto solo il taglio della torta e il buffet dei dolci, che sono entrambi all’esterno, quindi stiamo cominciando a smontare le cose che non servono”

“Ah.. si. Vengo a darvi una mano” mormorò Ermal, spostandosi di lato imitato da Fabrizio per far passare i due.

“Quando ripartite?”

Ermal tornò a dedicargli la sua attenzione ma si stava già muovendo nella direzione da cui erano venuti i due. Beh, tanto valeva aiutarlo.

“Domani. Abbiamo un ingaggio, in un pub credo, lunedì sera e volevamo arrivare come minimo svegli”

 

“Capisco, quindi.. dopo oggi non ci vedremo più”

 

Per poco Ermal non fece cadere la cassa. Ancora una volta c’erano solo loro due e il mondo attorno a loro sembrava volatilizzato.

Gli occhi scuri di Fabrizio si fecero enormi, per un istante, capaci di risucchiare tutto quel che esisteva nel cosmo.

 _Non voglio che sia l’ultima volta_ fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare, ma davvero non aveva altre soluzioni in mente. Scambiarsi i numeri, trovarsi quando passavano in zona, e poi? Sarebbe stato abbastanza?

Non lo era già da ora.

 

“Vieni a casa mia. Dopo il matrimonio. Ho casa libera. Beviamo qualcosa, parliamo.”

Fabrizio vomitò quelle parole quasi fosse più forte di lui e con la stessa prepotenza uscirono quelle di Ermal. “D’accordo. Lo farò”

 

Ermal passò l’ora seguente con una parte del cervello fissa sul quello scambio.

Va bene una botta e via con qualcuno. Va bene flirtare con uno sconosciuto incontrato quel giorno. Ma le due cose assieme? Non erano per lui. Non era qualcosa che di solito faceva.

Ma alla peggio, cosa poteva succedere?

_Vuoi davvero andare lì?_

Uhm. No.

Beh, i suoi amici sapevano dov’era. E il cellulare aveva ancora metà della carica. Ed era _Fabrizio._ L’unica volta che lo aveva visto muoversi sulla pista era perché due bambini lo avevano portato ed era _caduto_ e si era messo a _ridere_.

Aveva visto gattini più intimidatori.

 

“Sono venuto qui con...lamacchinadeimiei” borbottò il ragazzo vicino a una vecchia Opel. Già, spaventosissimo e pericoloso.

“È a un’oretta da qui.. dove alloggia la tua band?”

Ermal gli riferì il nome del posto e osservò mentre la sua mente faceva dei calcoli, prima di emergere con un leggero cenno del capo. “Non è troppo lontano, va bene”

“Mi riaccompagnerai per la walk of shame?”

Lo sentì ridacchiare mentre entrava in macchina, ma non aveva detto di no.

 

Il tragitto in auto fu più rilassante e ansioso di quel che entrambi immaginavano, e allo stesso momento. Fabrizio passò la maggior parte del tempo ad ascoltare e osservare Ermal prendere sempre più confidenza con la sua auto. Gli risultava assurdo che dopo l’intera giornata passata a cantare e muoversi e ad essere generalmente attivo fosse ancora, beh, vivo. Glielo disse e Ermal eruppe in una fragorosa risata.

“Se tu sapessi, questa non è neanche vicina alla cosa più stancante che ho fatto. Una volta siamo arrivati fino a un paesino sperduto della Germania per partecipare a questo festival per artisti emergenti, fatto il nostro numero e ripartiti immediatamente dopo. Ricordo di aver dovuto svegliare Marco prima che la sua faccia si spiaccicasse contro la pizza surgelata dell’autogrill. E come se non bastasse quella sera ci siamo anche esibiti a una serata nel paesino di Emiliano. Non ricordo assolutamente nulla dell’esibizione o delle successive 24 ore, circa. Collassati totalmente”

Ora era il turno di Fabrizio di ridere, più perché Ermal aveva un modo di fare che ti invogliava a dargli corda che per vero divertimento.

“Io una volta dovetti arrivare in un gommone in una città della Tunisia. Per cantare. Non ti dico altro. Però mi andò bene -non tanto il concorso a cui partecipavo, arrivai settimo su undici- ma conobbi gente interessante e tra una cosa e un’altra ci rimasi per tre mesi”

“Non si rimane tre mesi in un posto per _gente_ ” mimò le virgolette alla parola “minimo c’era qualcuno. Dai, spara”

Come era finito a raccontare a un perfetto sconosciuto la sua vita?

“D’accordo. Era un avvocato. Tipo interessante, ma finita abbastanza crudamente. È difficile avere relazioni durature con qualcuno che non parla la tua lingua”

“Ecco perché dovresti imparare l’inglese, raddoppi le possibilità”

“Quindi è per questo che hai accettato di seguirmi stasera? Oltre che alla mia carriera sei interessato anche alla mia vita sentimentale”

 

La risposta di Ermal venne tagliata dalla radio che fece partire un pezzo noto a entrambi.

  _Sally cammina per strada senza nemmeno_

_Guardare per terra_

Senza realizzarlo si ritrovarono a canticchiare a bassa voce, per non superare quella di Vasco alla radio, ma ad un certo punto Ermal decise di tacere. Fabrizio aveva gradualmente alzato il tono fino a essere praticamente in un duetto con la radio e il moro rimase meravigliato dalla sua voce -così potente e graffiante e piena- diventare delicatissima nel verso finale, sposandosi meravigliosamente con le ultime note del brano.

 

Ermal era senza parole, e non era una cosa facile.

Fabrizio si riscoprì improvvisamente consapevole di non essere solo in macchina e fece una risata imbarazzata.

“Hem, scusami, mi sono lasciato trasportare”

“Ma non pensarci neanche per sbaglio a scusarti Fabbrì” fu la risposta immediata. “È stato praticamente un regalo, sei bravissimo”

Fabrizio si concentrò sulla strada, cercando di celare il disagio che sentiva.

“Grazie” mormorò, con un piccolo sorriso. Fermò la macchina, essendo giunti nella via di casa sua.

“Sul serio come è possibile che tu non sia un cantante affermato? ma sono tutti sordi? Non è possibile dai” Ermal agitò le mani, preso dal suo discorso. “Dovresti essere già in giro a firmare autografi e a venire assalito dalle fan, tre Sanremo vinti e un Festivalbar e chissà cos’altro”

Fabrizio si ritrovò a passargli la mano tra i capelli - era da tanto che voleva farlo - per riuscire a quietarlo. Straordinariamente, funzionò.

“Poi non ci saremmo mai conosciuti, no?”

“Cosa ne sai? Magari non adesso, ma prima o poi ci saremmo ritrovati a calcare lo stesso palco e chissà, forse ci saremmo anche odiati”

“Addirittura, odiati”

“Eeh, magari sarei diventato uno di quei cantanti spocchiosi senza idee che canta canzoni solo di altri. Magari tu saresti diventato uno di quei cantanti snob. Magari avremmo litigato”

“Quanto sei catastrofico e pessimista”

“Ma non è finita!” Ora che avevano tolto la cintura avevano entrambi libertà di movimento e venne loro naturale avvicinarsi, un po’ per la foga del discorso, un po’ perché era difficile essere nel campo magnetico di Ermal e non venirne assorbiti.

La mano di Fabrizio era ancora sul suo capo, si muoveva in lente carezze con il pollice e provocava nel ragazzo brividi non usuali.

“Perché poi ci saremmo trovati in qualche talk show e avremmo avuto la stessa opinione su qualche cagata sparata da quei tristi esseri che credono di sapere di musica e lì avremmo capito che in realtà non eravamo poi così diversi. Tu avresti scoperto che io ero un tuo fan di vecchia data e io avrei capito che non sei spocchioso ma solo riservato e poi..”

Nonostante la scomodità della macchina, i loro volti erano impossibilmente vicini.

“..e poi?”

Le parole di Fabrizio soffiarono sulle labbra di Ermal mentre le apriva per replicare.

Sarebbe bastato pochissimo.

 

Il momento venne interrotto, crudelmente, dal beep altissimo di un cellulare.

Interdetti, si allontanarono velocemente l’uno dall'altro. La mano di Fabrizio lasciò la nuca di Ermal -cosa che non gli fece piacere- e lui controllò il cellulare, irritato.

“È Marco. Mi avvertiva che sono arrivati al Bed and Breakfast” sentenziò secco.

Fabrizio non commentò, ma aprì la portiera, facendo entrare un soffio di aria fresca, e uscì dalla macchina.

“Benvenuto nella mia reggia”.

 

“Oh, dimmelo se ti faccio male”

“Si, vai tranquillo, non sono un bambino”

“È che non lo faccio spesso e non vorrei che da farti bene ti faccia peggio”

“Ah.. non ti preoccupare.. stai andando benissimo”

Per un momento non si sentirono altro che i mugugni soddisfatti del riccio.

“Quelle mani grandi hanno davvero..ah.. la loro _raison d’et_ \--ghh”

“Ma te zitto non ci stai mai, eh?”

“Solo quando ho la bocca impegnata”

 

Erano ormai sul divano del trilocale che, grazie alle fisse che a volte Claudio si faceva venire, non era un totale casino.

Le giacche abbandonate sulle sedie, due bicchieri di vino versati e loro vicini.

“Certo che anche tu, a suonare finché non ti viene un crampo” stava dicendo Fabrizio, massaggiando attentamente il polso dell’altro.

“Di solito non mi viene. Non è che ho iniziato ieri a suonare, eh. Devo aver teso troppo la corda. Beh, la mano”

Ermal ridacchiò alla sua battuta, mentre l’altro alzava gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrideva anche lui. Ancora una volta Fabrizio si stupì di quanto potere avesse l’uomo sedutogli di fronte.

 

Passarono alcuni minuti in silenzio, Fabrizio concentrato sul suo massaggio e con un occhio a Ermal. In tutta la giornata era la prima volta che lo vedeva così silenzioso e la cosa lo metteva a disagio.

“Che c’è, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua? O stai finalmente cedendo alla stanchezza?”

“Ah! non sono io il vecchietto tra noi due. No, mi stavo dando un’occhiata attorno, vedo che tu e il tuo coinquilino avete un sacco di vinili e-- ma sono cassette quelle che vedo? Sei _davvero_ un vecchio”

Ermal si liberò agilmente dalla stretta di Fabrizio - che a quel punto non stava neanche più muovendo, erano solo mano nella mano - e si alzò dal divano in direzione della mensola.

“Non ci posso credere... e mi spieghi come sei arrivato ad averne una dei Pink Floyd?”

Ermal ridacchiava mentre curiosava tra la pila, commentando questo o quell’artista. L’altro si limitava a osservarlo con calma dal divano, rispondendo di tanto in tanto alle sue domande.

Non ci volle molto prima che Ermal lo ribeccasse su questa cosa.

 

“Non ricordo avessimo concordato uno spettacolo privato”

“Ma come, non eri tu quello che voleva ampliare le proprie prospettive? È sempre qualcosa da aggiungere al CV”, replicò Fabrizio, che tuttavia si alzò per raggiungerlo.

“Questa è la tua famiglia?”

Ermal prese tra le mani una cornice semplice, azzurra ma impossibile da vedere per la luce soffusa, che raffigurava tre figure con al centro Fabrizio.

“Sono mio fratello e mia sorella. Lei è quella che mi ha fatto il tatuaggio”

“Anche il piccione morto?”

“È una colomba. E si. Qui sono mio fratello, la moglie e mio nipote. C’ha tre anni adesso, ma questa è vecchia”

“Li vedi spesso?”

“Per fortuna si, abitano qui intorno. Noi Moro tendiamo a non volare troppo lontano da casa.”

C’era una nota di particolare dolcezza nella sua voce, mentre ne parlava. Era evidente come il sole quanto ci tenesse.

“Il punto non è volare lontano o no, ma saper come tornare a casa.”

Fabrizio annuì lievemente, rimettendo al posto la cornice.

“Tu hai fratelli o sorelle?”

“Uno ed uno. Ironicamente, anche mio fratello ha appena avuto una figlia. È piccolissima, così tipo” e creò un movimento semi circolare con le mani molto ravvicinate.

“Non sta ferma un attimo, è bellissima”

Questa volta fu il sorriso di Ermal a tingersi di dolcezza e Fabrizio si ritrovò ancora una volta incantato dalle molteplici maniere in cui riusciva a togliergli il fiato. Avrebbe voluto avere lo stesso effetto su di lui.

Ma prima che potesse anche solo pensare a fare qualcosa, la tasca di Ermal vibrò brevemente.

Ermal decise di ignorare qualsiasi cosa fosse, poteva attendere.

Solo che le vibrazioni continuarono.

E ancora.

E ancora.

Alla fine divenne una fissa, segno che chiunque fosse aveva optato per la telefonata.

“Forse dovresti vedere chi è” suggerì Fabrizio, con un sopracciglio alzato. Poi si allontanò, dirigendosi verso la cucina. Ermal non era esattamente felice della rinnovata distanza.

 _Conviene che sia un vero problema questa volta_ , penso mentre apriva la chiamata senza neanche guardare l’interlocutore.

 

Quando Fabrizio tornò, ritrovò Ermal completamente sbiancato con gli occhi spalancati che parlava con il volto rivolto al telefono

“Marco, che cazzo, significa che ci hanno rubato tutti gli strumenti”

 

 

La corsa in centrale fu ricordata da Ermal solo in retrospettiva: in quel momento non avrebbe saputo dire neanche il suo nome.

Fabrizio fu tempestivo nell’offrirsi di portarlo dal resto della sua band, con cui si era dato appuntamento per denunciare l’accaduto ed eventualmente ritrovarli prima che fossero troppo lontano. Con rapidità decise di cacciare la sua moto, poiché l’auto serviva al padre il mattino dopo e non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato. Porse il casco a Ermal e si assicurò che si reggesse bene prima di partire alla volta della centrale.

 

 _Non era così che avevo immaginato le sue braccia attorno a me_ , pensò mentre dava gas sull'autostrada.

Ermal avrebbe riso a quella battuta, se non fosse così chiaramente scosso.

Neanche il tempo di parcheggiare, il più giovane era già a terra e diretto verso la porta della centrale. Nell’atrio trovò i suoi amici - i suoi fratelli - che lo guardarono quasi avesse le risposte alla vita. Il poliziotto con cui stavano parlando gli fece un cenno quando fornì le sue generalità e si allontanò per controllare che fosse tutto apposto, e Ermal rimase solo con i suoi compagni.

Con più calma di quella che traspariva al telefono, Marco spiegò di come nessuno dei tre sapesse con esattezza dove fosse la loro roba e avessero deciso di chiamare prima l’hotel dove si era tenuto il matrimonio, poi la ditta del catering e insomma chiunque altro venisse loro in mente che avesse potuto prenderli.

Ermal ascoltò in silenzio, il cuore sempre più pesante al pensiero che se non se ne fosse andato con Fabrizio forse, _forse_ , sarebbe riuscito a tenere sott'occhio la situazione e tutto quel casino non sarebbe successo.

E una parte di lui voleva urlare, sbraitare di rabbia perché non era possibile che tra 4 uomini adulti, nessuno di loro era responsabile abbastanza da badare a queste cose. Ma arrabbiarsi in quel momento non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, rifletté, e di certo non avrebbe accelerato il processo.

Con rassegnazione eseguirono tutti i passaggi per sporgere la denuncia e lasciare le loro dichiarazioni a turno. Ignorando l’imbarazzo nel dover spiegare che era andato via con un tipo conosciuto quella sera e il fatto di aver tirato anche Fabrizio dentro quel casino, ciò che più lo stava logorando era il valore economico e affettivo che aveva tutta l’apparecchiatura. E se l’assicurazione avrebbe potuto coprire i costi del furto -ammesso che lo avrebbero fatto- lo stesso non si poteva dire per le storie legate agli oggetti.

 

Era con la testa tra le mani, seduto a quelle sedie scomode in plastica che trovi negli ospedali e nei distretti - quasi a voler ribadire il disagio che si prova nello stare lì.

Nonostante le sue dichiarazioni nelle ore precedenti, cominciava a sentire tutta la stanchezza accumulata che, assieme alla preoccupazione, gli lasciavano un senso di disperazione che aveva provato poche volte nella vita.

Un dito gli picchiettò sulla spalla. Ermal, pronto già a mandare al diavolo chiunque fosse della sua band, rimase senza parole a trovarsi un bicchiere fumante ad altezza occhi.

Con lo sguardo seguì la mano che lo reggeva, riconoscendo i tatuaggi e la camicia sgualcita ma non credendoci davvero, fino a incontrare l’espressione del suo possessore. Fabrizio lo guardava con le labbra strette e gli occhi socchiusi, quasi a valutare ogni sua reazione.

“Che cazzo ci fai ancora qui? Saresti dovuto tornare a casa da ore”

Fabrizio roteò gli occhi al cielo e porse un po’ più vicino il bicchiere, che Ermal prese. Odorava vagamente di limone.

“Grazie” mormorò.

“Aspetta a ringraziarmi, è roba delle macchinette. Per quanto ne so ti ho avvelenato”

E si sedette affianco a lui, appoggiandogli senza troppe cerimonie il braccio attorno alle spalle. Ermal si sentì vagamente meglio, seppure niente fosse stato risolto.

Bevve un sorso del the e fu tentato di ributtarlo dentro al bicchiere.

“Gesù, fa schifo”

Fabrizio rise al suo tono indispettito, e strinse la mano sulla sua spalla un po’ di più.

 

Verso le quattro e mezza del mattino Fabrizio si ritrovò ad osservare, ancora una volta, l’uomo accanto a sé. Tenutosi lontano dai suoi amici, seduti nel corridoio esattamente dietro l’angolo, non si era permesso di abbassare la guardia finché non fu sicuro che nessuno di loro lo avrebbe visto. Ora, coperto parzialmente anche dal suo corpo, lo ritrovò appoggiato a lui in silenzio: non dormiva, ma non era neanche in qualche tipo di coscienza reale.

Certo, lui non c’entrava nulla, poteva andarsene in ogni momento, eppure non se la sentiva di lasciarli in quel momento. Lasciare Ermal, certo, ma anche gli altri quattro. Erano tutti più piccoli di lui, in ognuno di loro rivedeva uno dei suoi fratellini di quartiere e avrebbe voluto ci fosse qualcuno con loro se una cosa del genere fosse accaduta.

Non stava facendo nulla di utile, questo era vero, ma almeno faceva qualcosa.

 

Ermal si sentì scuotere gentilmente da qualcuno che chiamava il suo nome. Gli ci vollero un paio di momenti per ricordare dove fosse e perché.

“Hanno ritrovato gli strumenti” stava dicendo una voce ben familiare. Marco.

“Co..cosa?”

“Li hanno trovati. A quanto pare erano solo già partiti verso Siena. Non li hanno rubati”

“Cosa!?” Questa volta fu molto più decisa la sua voce, tradendo un principio di irritazione e incredulità.

“Eh già, a quanto pare ci siamo dimenticati di questa disposizione ahahahahh--mh” ma la risata morì alquanto presto, una volta osservata l'espressione di Ermal.

“Tu mi stai dicendo che non solo non li avevano rubati ma anzi, erano perfettamente al sicuro come sarebbe dovuto essere e tutta la notte - che ore sono? Le sei?- qui a spaccarci la schiena erano tranquillamente evitabili? Mi stai dicendo che ho sprecato una serata in cui avrei fatto cose ben più piacevoli per..per.. una svista?!”

Alquanto saggiamente, Marco stette in silenzio e gli altri tre rimasero a distanza.

Ermal fece un paio di respiri profondi, considerando se fosse o meno una buona idea insultarli tutti e andare a dormire.

Aprì gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Fabrizio, rimasto al suo fianco pur avvertendo la tempesta in arrivo. Decise che poteva rimandare la sfuriata a dopo.

“Andiamo a fare colazione” decretò. “E parlavo solo con Fabrizio.”

La band ebbe la compiacenza di apparire contrita e restare in silenzio finché i due non scomparvero dall’orizzonte, perché consapevoli che una volta cominciato a ridere non avrebbero smesso più.

 

Trovarono un baretto vicino al distretto abbastanza carino ma soprattutto vuoto e vi entrarono. Ermal già normalmente era intrattabile al mattino, ma dopo una situazione del genere era peggio di un filo scoperto.

Non che questo avesse impedito a Fabrizio di scherzare con lui.

“Questa non è davvero la maniera in cui avrei immaginato la mattina dopo con te”

“Ah si?” Ribeccò il riccio “e cosa ti aspettavi?”

“Dimmelo tu, parlavi di attività piacevoli prima, mi sembravi molto convinto”

Si sorrisero attraverso il tavolino, due caffè e altrettanti cornetti tra loro.

“Ho dei cretini come amici” sentenziò Ermal, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Ormai erano un casino informe.

“L’importante è che sia tutto a posto, no? Gli strumenti sono al sicuro e vi siete presi solo un grande spavento”

Ermal lo fissò, per un momento contrito, e poi nascose la sua testa tra le braccia sul tavolo. Fece un verso, incapace di articolare quel che pensava, e Fabrizio dedusse che era d’accordo con lui.

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, ridendo brevemente, e Ermal si riscoprì sempre più abituato a quel tocco delicato ma presente.

Sul finire della colazione - complice anche il cibo e la caffeina ingerita - Ermal si sentì molto più positivo. Forse sarebbe riuscito a non uccidere i suoi amici, dopotutto.

Parte di lui, una _grande_ parte di lui, rimpiangeva il non aver potuto spendere meglio quel tempo con Fabrizio. Eppure non poteva dire di averlo passato male, anzi.

La situazione era meno che ideale, certo, eppure ogni momento che passava con lui gli faceva venir voglia di passarne altri. Altre esperienze. Altri tocchi. Altre emozioni.

Ma ahimè, il loro tempo non era infinito.

Riaccompagnò Fabrizio alla moto, e vicino ci trovò i suoi amici.

“Abbiamo pensato di rimanere un’altra notte e partire domani” disse Marco, chiaramente eletto a portavoce in quanto il meno probabile che venga ucciso sul posto.

Ermal fece un semplice cenno di assenso e nel mentre Fabrizio rimontò sulla moto -che alla luce del giorno davvero aveva il suo fascino, soprattutto con Fabrizio sopra.

Fu solo quando Fabrizio si voltò per salutarlo, incerto sul come muoversi -abbraccio? Baci sulle guance? Nulla?- che Ermal metabolizzò ciò che i suoi compagni gli avevano appena detto e, di conseguenza, quel che implicava: un'altra, possibile, possibilissima possibilità di vedere Fabrizio.

“ANDIAMO A CENA STASERA”. Gli urlò praticamente in faccia, mentre quelli si era sporto con l’intento di scompigliargli i capelli -lo avevano già fatto, era concesso-. La mano di Fabrizio rimase a mezz’aria, insicuro di cosa fare.

“Io. Tu. Stasera. Ti porto a cena. È il minimo dopo la terribile serata che hai passato per colpa nostra”

“Ma veramente..” Fabrizio cominciò a dire, ma individuata la determinazione quasi febbrile nello sguardo di Ermal desistette. “D’accordo. Stasera”

Magari Fabrizio aveva altri piani per quel giorno. Altre persone da vedere. Ma Ermal era troppo stanco per elaborare queste possibilità.

Poi, perché non si dica che Fabrizio non sia un tipo determinato, gli passò una mano tra i capelli e nel farlo avvicinò le loro fronti. Ermal fissava l’asfalto, ma un sorriso esagerato lo tradiva come accadeva per Fabrizio, che invece aveva lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra.

Il momento venne interrotto, nuovamente, da una voce. Per una volta, a ragione.

“Il numero” suggerì la voce di Marco, che non poteva credere a cosa stesse assistendo.

Come se fossero stati svegliati entrambi saltarono leggermente, e ridacchiarono come dei bambini. Ermal tirò fuori il cellulare ma per qualche ragione cominciò a dettare il suo a un Fabrizio confuso sul da farsi, se dare il suo o prendere l’altro. Si resero conto del macello che stavano facendo e scoppiarono a ridere (Ermal vagamente in maniera isterica ma nessuno era così folle da farglielo notare). Alla fine, miracolosamente, ognuno aveva il numero dell'altro al sicuro sul proprio cellulare.

“Allora, mi fai sapere tu dove”

“Si, ti invio un messaggio o qualcosa del genere”

“Va bene”

“Va bene”

Rimasero un altro momento in silenzio a guardarsi, ma non durò a lungo.

“Allora a dopo” Un occhiolino e Fabrizio partì alla volta del suo appartamento, ringraziando che fosse domenica e il peggio che avrebbe dovuto passare era spiegare alla madre delle occhiaie all’ora di pranzo.

 

Ermal si voltò verso i suoi compagni, che lo guardarono con un misto di compassione e divertimento. Decise che era ancora abbastanza arrabbiato con loro da non consentire alcuna presa in giro per il momento.

“Non una parola prima che abbia dormito almeno quattro ore”

Emiliano fece un gesto di zipparsi le labbra, Andrea si mise una mano sulla bocca, Roberto roteò gli occhi e Marco gli scoppiò a ridere direttamente in faccia.

A volte li odiava, ma non davvero.

 

 

Riaprì gli occhi che era ormai giorno inoltrato. Un paio di minuti gli furono necessari per comprendere dove si trovasse e perché si sentisse come se un camion lo avesse investito, prima che i ricordi della sera e notte precedente lo travolgessero in pieno. Il matrimonio, casa di Fabrizio, gli strumenti rubati, la notte in commissariato, gli strumenti ritrovati. Non ricordava come e quando fosse finito nel letto, in realtà tutta la mattina gli apparve sfuocata ma riuscì a mettere insieme l'idea che era nel Bed and Breakfast che aveva affittato con i suoi amici.

Amici che erano degli incapaci, ma pur sempre suoi amici.

Una porta si aprì piano e la figura di Marco si stagliò in controluce rispetto al corridoio, con in mano una busta di carta.

“Bene, sei sveglio. Ho qui del cibo quindi non mi ringhiare addosso”

Ermal rimase in silenzio, osservandolo avvicinarsi al letto.

“Sei un disastro totale, ma sono ancora le quattro del pomeriggio quindi ci si riesce ad aggiustarti per stasera”

Ermal, già addentato un waffle, alzò un sopracciglio. Non dovevano lavorare quella sera, giusto?

“La cena. Con Fabrizio. Quella che gli hai urlato in faccia di fare. Ri...ricordi?”

Ermal divenne sempre più pallido e di botto arrossì al punto da fare contrasto con la camicia bianca che indossava ancora.

“Vedo che sei sul pezzo. Ti lascio a mangiare e bere caffè, ci vediamo fuori quando sarai più umano, d’accordo?” Marco andò in ritirata strategica, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciando Ermal assorbire la notizia.

Si alzò dal letto, valutando l’idea di una doccia - come se fosse opzionale l’idea, indossava gli stessi vestiti da 24 ore e ci aveva dormito.

Ma in quel momento la logica aveva lasciato il posto al puro e semplice panico da primo appuntamento.

Ma poi, era un appuntamento? Era una cena, d’accordo, ma appuntamento? Era diverso. Ma non ci sarebbe stato alcun dubbio se non si fosse dato una mossa e avesse trovato un ristorante. Un bar. Un qualcosa in cui mangiare. Perché aveva deciso che sarebbe stato lui a dire dove andare non era neanche della zona, per la miseria. Mannaggia a Fabrizio e alla sua risata e ai suoi capelli e le sue labbra e la sua moto. Una parte di lui continua a suggerire di fuggire lontano e non vederlo mai più perché il qualsiasi cosa ci fosse tra loro era nata così tanto, così in fretta, da fargli tremare le gambe e bloccare il respiro come la prima volta che si trovò su un palco.

Il suo istinto di conservazione suggerì più e più volte durante la giornata precedente che _non era normale non andava bene doveva rallentare_ ma ogni volta che incrociava lo sguardo di Fabrizio o scambiavano due parole scopriva che non gliene importava davvero nulla.

E poi, lui non era un codardo. Non lo era mai stato, non avrebbe cominciato ora.

Con ritrovata calma, si guardò allo specchio prima di decidere che, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, l’avrebbe fatta in vestiti puliti e capelli sistemati. Si ripara un disastro alla volta, dopotutto.

  

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi alle dodici con tanta, tantissima fatica. La luce filtrava attraverso le finestre di camera sua e per un momento si perse a domandarsi come sarebbe stato se lì, accanto a lui, avesse trovato una testa riccia e scura intenta ancora a sonnecchiare, vagamente disturbata dalla luce esterna.

Controllò il cellulare, non aspettandosi davvero messaggi per il momento -non da lui almeno, sua sorella gli aveva scritto tre volte e persino sua madre gli aveva chiesto per che ora sarebbe arrivato- e non si permise di indugiare sul pensiero maligno che aleggiava alle porte del suo cervello. Non si era ancora lavato la faccia, le sue paranoie potevano aspettare un po’.

Per le tredici stava salendo le scale di casa sua - dei suoi genitori - e venne salutato da un grido giubiloso proveniente da nessun’altri che suo nipote.

“Aaah guarda chi c’è! Ma sei diventato grandissimo” prese in braccio il bambino che cominciò a ridere in maniera incontrollata.

Fabrizio entrò dentro salutando il resto della famiglia e abbracciando velocemente il fratello “Romina non mi ha detto che sareste venuti”

Ma prima che Filippo potesse rispondere, li intercettò la ragazza “non sono mica la sua segretaria. O la tua per quel che vale”

“No infatti, sei solo la nostra spina nel fianco”

“Io starei tranquillo oggi, fratellino, o l’argomento centrale del pranzo sarà la tua ultima conquista niente meno che al matrimonio di Chiara. E per non parlare della notte in commissariato e il ritorno all’alba…”

Romina rise mentre Fabrizio, libero da tempo del peso del nipote che era intento a esplorare nuovi confini sotto il tavolo da pranzo, la prendeva per le spalle e la stringeva a sé cercando di imitare una presa della morte. E fallendo miseramente.

“Ma com’è che hai tutte queste informazioni? Lo stalkeri?” domandò Filippo, totalmente imperturbato ai modi dei fratelli.

“Seh, te pare che c’ho tempo pe’ stare dietro a questo. No ho _l’effebbihai_ a fare il lavoro per me”

L’uomo cambiò espressione, da vagamente preoccupata a attivamente maliziosa

“E quindi, sai dirmi anche chi è che è riuscito a superare i muri di asocialità di Fabrizio tutto solo in una giornata? Era una ballerina esotica? Un mangiatore di fuoco? Sicuro non era qualcuno di emo visto che quella fase ce la siamo lasciati alle spall--” squadrò il fratello un minuto “--come non detto, allora chi è?”

Il richiamo sacrosanto della madre “è pronto in tavola” salvò i due fratelli dall’essere mandati a quel paese e senza passare dal via.

 

Il pranzo procedette in maniera tranquilla, erano ormai arrivati ai formaggi ed erano quasi le tre.

Nonostante le minacce, non fu Romina a farsi sfuggire qualcosa ma niente meno che sua madre.

“Fabbrì, perché la moto sta parcheggiata fuori? Non hai preso la macchina ieri?”

“Eh mà, si, ma a ‘na certa dovevo dare una mano a un amico mio e non sapevo a che ora tornavo e se a papà serviva la macchina po’ era un casino”

Il padre si voltò a guardarlo, incuriosito. “Che è successo?”

“Ma niente pe’ fortuna. Solo un incomprensione, ma c’è voluta quasi tutta la notte per capirlo”

“Aaah ecco perché c’hai le occhiaie. E riposati oggi pomeriggio, tanto non lavori, no?”

“E dove siete stati?” Incalzò il padre. Brevemente Fabrizio si chiese se sapesse già qualcosa. Non che avesse niente di cui vergognarsi, ecco, ma non gli piace sbandierare la sua vita in giro.

“Al commissariato di polizia. Pensavamo avessero rubato gli strumenti alla band che suonava ieri, ma non era vero niente”

“E che c’entravi tu?”

Prima che Fabrizio potesse pensare a cosa rispondere Filippo richiamo l’attenzione del padre nell’unica maniera che sapeva l’avrebbe distratto: il calcio.

“Pà hanno uscito lo schieramento della Roma, l’hai giocata la schedina?”

Fabrizio si ritrovò ad amare il fratello un po’ di più.

 

Ora, erano le quattro del pomeriggio e di Ermal non c’era ancora traccia. Mettere a tacere l’ansia era un po’ più difficile.

 

Ermal uscì dalla doccia per ritrovare l’intera band fuori ad aspettarlo.

“È un intervento questo? Ci hanno rubato la macchina?”

Ormai si aspettava di tutto.

Marco ed Emiliano si guardarono un attimo dubbiosi, mentre Roberto si affrettava a rassicurarlo. “No! No! Siamo qui per aiutarti!”

Ermal incrociò le braccia ma non abbassò la guardia, pur essendo vagamente più sollevato.

“In cosa?”

“Con il tuo appuntamento con Fabrizio. Ci sentivamo in colpa per averti rovinato la serata e quindi ci siamo messi a chiedere informazioni su posti dove mangiare. Abbiamo la lista”

Andrea spiegò tutto, mentre Marco agitava un foglio riempito a metà.

“Abbiamo tolto cose strane come sushi e cinese e varie ed eventuali, e sono rimasti in tre posti più papabili. Un paio sono in questo quartiere, l’altro è un po’ fuori mano ma se arriva con la moto ho i miei dubbi che ti dispiace come cosa”

Ermal voleva mandarlo a cagare ma non poteva perché gli stavano risolvendo uno dei problemi più grandi che aveva e lo avevano fatto spontaneamente.

Rimase in silenzio mentre gli spiegavano le informazioni sui vari posti, accavallandosi e parlandosi sopra rendendo tutto più complicato di quanto fosse necessario.

“E quindi si insomma, devi solo scegliere, inviare il messaggio a _Fabrizziuccio tuo_ e indossare dei vestiti. Facile.” Concluse Marco, chiaramente soddisfatto di se stesso.

Ermal senza dire una parola se lo abbracciò, tirandosi dietro anche Andrea, che era accanto a loro, e facendo segno a Roberto e Emiliano di unirsi. Era un abbraccio che sapeva di gratitudine, di sollievo, di famiglia e sostegno. Non avrebbe voluto vivere quelle esperienze con nessun’altri al mondo.

“Si però, ora mettiti le mutande”

 

 

Una sottile vibrazione ruppe il pomeriggio durante l’ennesimo giro di programmi in tv. Filippo, la moglie e il figlio erano andati a casa da un po’, Romina era al computer in un angolo intenta a leggere chissà cosa e Fabrizio sembrava tranquillo, quasi annoiato, ma il suo cervello aveva già definito i mille e uno motivi per cui Ermal non gli aveva ancora scritto. Nonostante avesse vagato anche per le mete più fantasiose, la preferita sembrava rimanere anche quella più ovvia: semplicemente, non gli piaceva abbastanza.

Stava giusto riflettendo se avesse o meno il diritto di chiamare Claudio e lamentarsi quando il cellulare gli saltò in mano brevemente, segnalando l’arrivo di un messaggio. Sorrise immediatamente nel leggere il mittente, e si mise seduto un po’ più dritto sul divano in maniera inconscia.

*Da: Ermal Meta

Ciao Fabrizio, per stasera pensavo di vederci per le otto e mezza. Non essendo esattamente della zona, ho queste tre proposte per dove andare a mangiare, se hai preferenze basta dirlo! ;) Le scelte sono tra: Arca di Noè, che è specializzato in carne, the Red Gloom, che non ho ben capito ma dicono essere figo, e Appanzapiena, e ti giuro non ho sbagliato a scrivere. Fammi sapere, a dopo :)*

Fabrizio si domandò brevemente su chi utilizzasse così tanta punteggiatura nei messaggi, ma si affrettò a rispondere.

*L’orario va bene, per il posto decidiamo quando ci vediamo, va bene?*

La risposta arrivò praticamente all’istante

*Va benissimo, a dopo allora ;)*

Fabrizio sorrise un po’ di più e si alzò per salutare sua madre. Aveva un appuntamento per cui prepararsi.

 

Fabrizio passò al B&B dove alloggiava Ermal e per poco a quest’ultimo non venne un infarto. Sembrava essere uscito direttamente da uno di quei romanzetti harmony con il bad boy che seduceva la pura, ingenua fanciulla. Ermal aveva sempre trovato assurdo che cadessero così ai piedi del bellimbusto di turno, ma ora riconosceva di aver torto. Anzi, come resistessero abbastanza da passare per ragazze caste e pure è la vera domanda.

 _Probabilmente non era Fabrizio ad aspettarle con la moto_ si rispose mentre camminava nella sua direzione _quando ti ricapita un figo del genere nella vita?_

Ermal si fece violenza mentale per riprendere il controllo e non rendere tutto più imbarazzante di quanto non sia.

“Hey straniero”

“Hey”

Perché Fabrizio era bello e sexy con la maglia bordeaux e il giubotto di pelle, i jeans e appoggiato alla moto, ma nel momento in cui gli ha sorrise tutto passò in secondo piano e oh, era anche peggio ora.

Dovrebbe esserci una legge per cui chi già dotato di bell’aspetto non potesse anche essere dolce o gentile o semplicemente buono.

 

Ecco, Fabrizio era buono ed era _bono._

 

“Allora, dove vogliamo andare? Ti ho dato tre scelte”

“Per quanto _appanzapiena_ sia buono, ho effettivamente un ulteriore proposta. È un po’ lontano da qui, quindi se ti pesa possiamo evitare, ma ti assicuro che si mangia bene e probabilmente risparmieremo anche un po’”

Ermal sollevò un sopracciglio -beh, il posto in cui aveva il percing- e si passò lievemente la mano tra i capelli, salvo ricordare che doveva aspettare almeno metà serata prima di scombinarli del tutto.

“Beh, il romano sei tu. Dove si va?” Ermal prese in mano il casco e Fabrizio sorrise ancora di più.

“Dai, che non ti faccio sbagliare”

Salirono sulla moto e questa volta entrambi sentirono la vicinanza fisica nell'abbraccio. Ermal non si fece sfuggire l'opportunità di tastare il petto di Fabrizio alla ricerca di stabilità sul veicolo e gli ci volle molta concentrazione per dire quello che disse.

“Anche perché altrimenti paghi tu”

La risata di Fabrizio riscosse lungo tutto il suo corpo mentre avviava la moto.

 

Fermarono la moto in una piazzetta semi circolare e vuota. Scesero e Ermal si tolse il casco, con buona pace dei suoi capelli, che cercò di aggiustare con le mani velocemente. O almeno di non renderli peggio di come fossero.

Fabrizio - al quale bastò una passata con le dita per tornare ad averli come sempre- lo osservò per un momento sistemarsi prima di decidere che per quanto adorabile non avevano l’intera serata. Con un passo si avvicinò a Ermal e gli spostò le mani dai ricci, per sostituirle con le sue. Delicatamente riportò i ciuffi dove dovevano stare e con un’ultima semi-carezza lo lasciò stare. Non aveva bisogno di sistemarsi i capelli per apparire bello come poche persone avrebbero mai sognato di essere.

Non era una bellezza da divo di Hollywood, o da canone estetico. Ma se in un primo momento non sembrava colpire, bastava gravitare per un po’ nella sua orbita per venire irrimediabilmente ammaliati da lui e da quei lineamenti un po’ duri, un po’ infantili. Sotto gli occhi scuri e giocosi, la coltre di capelli e al di là delle risposte pronte e puntuali si nascondeva un'anima che riconosceva, che _lo_ riconosceva. E Fabrizio era lì per quello. Perché indipendentemente da come sarebbe finita quella serata, sarebbe stato felice. Ne avrebbe guadagnato in ogni caso, dallo star in compagnia di Ermal.

 

“Allora, cos’è questo fantomatico posto?”

“Questo è il mio vecchio quartiere. Ci sono cresciuto qui e c’è una pizzeria fantastica tenuta da un uomo, Dino, che praticamente è lo zio di tutti. Nel senso che se non lo chiami _Zio Dino_ manco ti prende l’ordine”

Entrarono in questo locale grande illuminato da queste luci gialle e calde, non troppo forti e il profumo inconfondibile di pizza e fritti vari. Un uomo sulla cinquantina stava dietro alla cassa, che si illuminò quando vide Fabrizio.

“AHÒ! A’ FABBRÌ!” L’uomo lo abbracciò, dandogli uno schiaffo forte sulla schiena che quasi gli fece perdere l'equilibrio.

“Ciao zì! Tutto bene?”

“Al solito, pischellé, al solito. Tu invece? Che fai quà?”

“Sò venuto a cena. Volevo andare in un posto che me faceva fa’ bella figura”

L’uomo a quel punto diede finalmente attenzione a Ermal, squadrandolo da testa a piedi. Il ragazzo sostenne il suo sguardo tranquillamente, pronto ad ogni giudizio.

Dino si ritenne soddisfatto della sua analisi e si rivolse di nuovo a Fabrizio.

“Statti tranquillo, regazzì, vedi che ti combina zio tuo” e gli fece l'occhiolino prima di sparire in cucina.

Fabrizio si voltò verso Ermal, che si stava mordendo distrattamente il labbro inferiore mentre si guardava in giro, e per un momento si ritenne estremamente fortunato.

 

Erano seduti a un tavolo appartato, le luci erano più basse che all’entrata, le birre erano arrivate e si era brindato. Tutto particolarmente bello, con Fabrizio che rideva a ogni sua battuta e che rispondeva a tono, senza mostrare il minimo segno di offesa anche quando Ermal passava il segno. Via gli antipasti e i primi pezzi di pizza, la discussione scivolò in argomenti più seri - il lavoro, il futuro - e Ermal non si sorprese nel trovare in Fabrizio qualcuno di cui riusciva a vedere l’orizzonte.

“È che nella vita, puoi anche ammazzarti di lavoro, ma se non fai qualcosa che ami sei morto inutilmente. E lo dico venendo da condizioni umili, eh. La povertà pesa, ma l’essere costretto a fare qualcosa che odi è come mettere i chiodi sulla propria tomba”

“Sei piuttosto legato alla tua libertà. È per questo che hai la moto?”

“Si e no. In realtà c’avevo una cinquecento, ma mi ha abbandonato dopo che ho aiutato una mia ex a trasferirsi a Milano. Quello fu il suo limite”

“Per lei o per la macchina?”

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. “Considerato che ci ha mollati in mezzo all’autostrada, direi per entrambi. Ma alla fine mi andò bene. Evidentemente non era destino”

“Già, non lo era”

 _E noi?_ Si domandò Ermal _Noi siamo destino? Ma poi che frase era 'siamo destino’? Perché la sua vita stava assumendo le forme di un romanzetto trash?_

Il filo di pensieri fu interrotto dal movimento di Fabrizio, che ne approfitto per spostargli un ciuffo che gli era caduto dinanzi agli occhi. Il cuore di Ermal perse un battito e trattenne il respiro finché il braccio di Fabrizio non tornò al suo posto.

Rimasero in silenzio per un momento, Fabrizio intento ad osservare Ermal che, dal canto suo, cercava di riprendere il controllo di se stesso. Aveva 25 anni per diamine.

_D’accordo fin'ora è andato tutto bene non ti agitare ma potrebbe essere che stiamo cadendo in questa situazione con tutte le scarpe e questo è un problema perché Fabrizio è probabilmente qui per pietà e non è giusto che tu ti accolli._

“Vado un attimo in bagno” disse, alzandosi velocemente. Percorse a falcate il locale e si infilò nella stanza. Era di un colore scuro ma illuminata di una luce brillante abbastanza perché Ermal si guardasse allo specchio e realizzasse quanto sconvolto apparisse.

“Sta andando tutto bene, cretino, che ti agiti”. Si lavò velocemente la faccia con acqua fredda, sperando che sarebbe bastata a calmarlo. “Non è un appuntamento, va bene? Lo stai solo ringraziando per quello che ha fatto per te e la band ieri sera quindi datti una calmata, che sappiamo entrambi che può fare molto di meglio e non ha senso che ti agiti perc...”

Preso com’era dal discorso con il se stesso dello specchio, non si rese conto della porta si aprì dietro di lui. Fabrizio gli comparve silenziosamente alle spalle e Ermal incrociò il suo sguardo deciso e intenso come non lo aveva mai visto prima.

 

Le parole morirono sulle sue labbra.

 

Quegli occhi che lo avevano guardato con divertimento, con interesse, con dolcezza, con comprensione, ora avevano superato la sua persona fisica e miravano direttamente agli atomi di cui era fatta la sua anima. In silenzio, con delicatezza, gli pose le mani sulle spalle, guidandolo dolcemente verso la parete più vicina. Distrattamente Ermal percepì il muro alle sue spalle quando le mani toccarono il ruvido freddo, in aperto contrasto con il corpo vivo e pulsante che si muoveva di fronte a lui. Fabrizio poggiò entrambe le mani sul muro, ai lati del volto di Ermal, e mosse una gamba tra le sue in modo tale che tra loro ci potesse essere solo un respiro. Un _si_ o un _no._

 

Ridicolo.

Come se Ermal avesse mai potuto dirgli di no.

 

Il bacio di Fabrizio era come lui. Delicato ma fermo, a labbra chiuse, lento nel suo essere solo un attimo. Poi un altro. E un altro ancora. Ermal si ritrovò ad aprire le labbra in maniera spontanea, mentre le mani vagavano lungo la sua vita e schiena, cercando di mettere in contatto più parti di loro possibili.

 

“Sarei dovuto essere più esplicito, prima. Questo è assolutamente un appuntamento.”

 Ermal lasciò uscire un respiro tremante, e ritornò alle labbra di Fabrizio, bocca contro bocca, cercando di assaporare ogni sfumatura di lui.

Le mani di Fabrizio scivolarono dal muro ai suoi capelli. Una rimase in quel regno di oscurità e morbidezza, l'altra accarezzò tutto il percorso fino a posarsi sul collo di Ermal. Questi si sciolse al contatto, sentendosi sempre più un malleabile nelle mani di Fabrizio. Non si era mai sentito così prima - non si era mai permesso di sentirsi così. Respirò forte il suo profumo, pregando che rimanesse nella sua memoria per sempre.

 

 

Tornati al tavolo, nessuno fece commenti sul look chiaramente stravolto di entrambi. O sul fatto che Fabrizio continuasse a giocare con le sue mani o a guardarlo come se avesse appena appeso il sole nel cielo. O le gote chiaramente arrossate che esibivano.

Ebbero anche la compiacenza di tacere sul piccolo ma ben presente livido che stava comparendo sul collo di Ermal, in perfetto contrasto con la pelle chiara.

Mentre il cibo continuava a venir consumato -che non si dica abbiano sprecato un’ottima pizza- il tono delle conversazioni era innegabilmente alterato rispetto a prima. Dove c’era curiosità e fascinazione, ora flirtavano apertamente. Fabrizio potrebbe o non potrebbe aver leccato via della salsa dal suo pollice in maniera più suggestiva del necessario, ma ad Ermal, in tutta sincerità bastava incrociare il suo sguardo per sentire immediatamente più caldo.

Nonostante ciò, riuscirono anche a trattare argomenti normali, come la band di Ermal.

“Eh, son dei coglioni a volte, ma voglio loro un gran bene. Anche se giuro, un giorno di questi li mollo a risolvere i loro casini da soli. Così, per dar loro una lezione”

Fabrizio rise di gusto. “Non sei credibile, lo sai, vero?”

“Un giorno lo faccio, te lo giuro. Sono testardo, se decido una cosa la porto a termine”

“Ah si? E dopo che faresti?”

“Metterei su una nuova band. O andrei da solista, chissà. Posso sempre tornare a cantare per le strade, anche se ho visto che bisogna essere attrezzati con amplificatori e altre cose assurde e che fine ha fatto l’arte di strada? Dove sono i cantanti con la custodia aperta e il repertorio a caso?”

“Non lo so, ma se metti su una nuova band chiamami, ti vengo a fare da chitarrista”

Ermal fissò per un lungo momento Fabrizio, squadrandolo per bene.

“No. Non penso proprio lo farei” sorrise al principio di confusione dell’altro “Con te che suoni accanto non arriverei a finire un bel nulla”

“Dipende da cosa vuoi finire” era poco più che un sussurro, ma considerando quanto vicini erano i loro volti era più che udibile.

 

 

“A’ Fabbrì, te porto 'er conto o volete 'er dorce?”

Fabrizio ebbe la presenza di spirito di non saltare sulla sedia

“Il conto andrà benissimo, al dolce ci penso io” replicò invece Ermal, esibendo un sorriso smagliante.

 

Pagarono in cassa e, nonostante l’insistenza di Ermal, fecero a metà. “Alla romana” fu la spiegazione di Fabrizio, ed Ermal sentì i propri occhi roteare in maniera automatica.

Ma alla fine, prima uscivano di là meglio era. Posto carino, gente piacevole e cibo buono, certo, ma necessitava di sentire le mani di Fabrizio su di sé e quello non poteva avvenire in quel luogo. Beh, a meno che non volessero incorrere in una denuncia per atti osceni.

Misero piede fuori dal locale e l’aria fresca di Aprile colpì entrambi, era piacevole con il caldo che sentivano.

Ermal dovette trattenersi fisicamente più di una volta dal fermare Fabrizio e cominciare a baciarlo là, in mezzo alla strada, contro un muro sotto le luci di Roma, silenziosa complice della loro avventura.

E probabilmente non era l’unico con quella necessità. Fabrizio lo prese per mano e quasi lo strattonò - il calmo, riflessivo Fabrizio - impaziente di raggiungere il mezzo.

E infatti, neanche arrivarono che si sentì tirare dal davanti della maglia e trovò le labbra calde e aperte di Fabrizio ad accoglierlo. Poggiato alla moto com’era risultava più basso, ma questo permise a Ermal seguirlo nel movimento delle lingue, veloci e morbide mentre gli disegnavano il contorno labbra. Avvertì una mano di Fabrizio attorno alla sua vita e l'altra attorno al suo collo, senza esercitare forza di alcun genere, anzi. Quasi una carezza.

Per un momento, poi, le loro labbra si separarono e Fabrizio proseguì la sua opera, scivolando dal mento al collo del ragazzo, fino a trovare il suo posto dietro l'orecchio.

_Fabrizio Fabrizio Fabrizio Fabrizio Fabrizio Fabrizio Fabrizio Fabrizio Fabrizio…_

In quel momento la vita di Ermal era solo quel nome e il profumo che lo stava inebriando più della birra bevuta. Spinse, inconsciamente, il bacino verso il corpo dell’altro e, a giudicare dal sospiro che condivisero, non era l’unico a sentire quel doloroso fastidio.

 

Fabrizio si allontanò giusto il necessario per sussurare al suo orecchio

“Andiamo a casa mia”

Solo quello sarebbe bastato, ad Ermal, per farlo venire.

Annuì, non fidandosi della propria voce, ma quello sembrò non essere abbastanza per Fabrizio. Gli sollevò il mento con due dita, per guardarlo bene negli occhi.

“Va bene? Sicuro?”

Questa volta la voce di Ermal uscì prima che potesse o meno decidere.

“Si”

Occhi scuri, resi ancora più neri dalla penombra, ma infinitamente dolci e gentili scrutavano i suoi alla ricerca di un qualsiasi cenno di menzogna. Non ve ne trovarono.

Un altro breve bacio, lieve come una foglia, e si separarono per rimettere il casco e montare sul mezzo.

Le mani di Ermal su Fabrizio erano come brace ardente, lasciavano marchi ovunque passassero. Nulla di visibile davvero, ma proprio per questo più presente e importante. Come se la propria anima stesse cercando in tutte le maniere di memorizzare quei tocchi e quei momenti.

Il viaggio in moto sembrò infinito, mentre l’aria sferzava attorno a loro e ci fu anche un accenno di pioggia, che si intensificò nel momento in cui scesero, costringendoli in una corsa per ripararsi sotto i balconi. Per un momento rimasero là, a respirare e osservare la pioggia bagnare il mondo loro circostante.

Lo sguardo di Ermal scivolò su Fabrizio, dai capelli umidi e sparati in ogni direzione - anche per merito suo - all’accenno di barba sulle guance. Le labbra, morbide e bellissime e la cosa più vicina a un dono celeste di cui lui abbia mai avuto esperienza prima.

Sorrise, inconsapevolmente, mentre la sua attenzione si spostava sul collo e le spalle, e le braccia e le mani gentili e delicate eppure così _esperte_ nel farlo sentire come se fosse fatto di sabbia e lui fosse un’onda del mare.

Sotto le mani di Fabrizio si sgretolava, ma anziché distruggersi si sentiva più forte, come se entrare in contatto con lui creasse una nuova creatura che del vecchio Ermal portava solo le vesti.

 

Non voleva perdere quell’emozione. Non voleva chiudere quell’incontro in un cassetto come se fosse qualcosa di appartenente a un passato. Voleva fosse il suo presente. Voleva vivere ogni giorno così.

 

Senza davvero realizzarlo, allungò un braccio e poi l’altro, per ritrovarsi a stringere Fabrizio a sé. L’altro lo accolse, in parte confuso, e lo strinse senza fare domande. Respirarono ognuno il profumo dell’altro come se fosse più importante dell’ossigeno, Ermal con il naso completamente sepolto nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla, le mani aggrappate alla maglia di Fabrizio sotto la giacca di pelle come se fosse una boa in mezzo all’oceano.

 

Con delicatezza, Fabrizio sciolse l’abbraccio e fece una carezza che partiva dai capelli fino al volto, sfiorandogli con la punta del pollice le labbra semi aperte. Senza parlare, lo prese per mano e con l’altra aprì il portone di casa e salirono al suo appartamento. Non era cambiato rispetto alla sera prima, eppure ogni oggetto aveva una luce nuova.

Si tolsero le giacche inumidite dalla pioggia e le poggiarono incuranti sul divano. Fabrizio si voltò e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa - proporre un bicchiere di vino o anche altro di più forte - ma le sue parole non vennero mai alla luce. Ermal lo stava baciando come non aveva fatto prima, come se quel sentimento che aveva avvertito nel bagno della pizzeria si stesse finalmente scatenando e li stesse travolgendo in pieno.

Lo attaccò con il più dolce degli attacchi, urgente e famelico ma non solo. C’era un sapore che Fabrizio non riusciva a identificare, perso com’era dal vortice di sensazioni che velocemente stava rendendo nebuloso ogni pensiero.

Una parte del cervello di Fabrizio li direzionò verso la sua stanza, ma l’impeto era troppo e Ermal andò a sbattere contro lo stipite della porta.

Erano ormai a torso nudo a quel punto e a Fabrizio scappò una risata, aspettandosi una gemella venire dall’altro. Questi, invece, infastidito dall’ennesima interruzione, emise un lamento basso ma non gli si dedicò troppo tempo.

Le sue labbra cercarono il collo di Fabrizio, la spalla, la guancia, cercando di prendere di lui quanto più riusciva.

 

Di nuovo avvertì qualcosa che quasi stonava. Non perché i suoi tocchi non fossero i benvenuti, tutt’altro, ma perché sporcati da qualcosa di ben più oscuro e pesante della semplice passione.

 

Erano sul letto, ormai, Ermal sdraiato sotto di lui appariva più teso che mai, e quello fu per Fabrizio il limite.

“Hey” sussurrò allontandosi leggermente. Con una gamba tra quelle di Ermal e un suo braccio attorno alla sua vita, non poteva andare molto lontano.

“.. cosa”

“Tutto bene? Pari un’asse del letto”

Ermal roteò gli occhi alla similitudine. Fabrizio gli fece una carezza lungo il volto con la punta delle dita e Ermal chiuse gli occhi al contatto. Ah già, aspettava una risposta.

“Si si, tutto benissimo. Tu sei bellissimo e tutta questa situazione è.. bellissima”

Gli mancò leggermente il fiato prima di dire l’ultima parola, ma Fabrizio lo prese come un segno di semplice agitazione.

Fabrizio ci vedeva verità in quelle parole, insieme a tanto altro.

Riprese a baciarlo, lentamente, cercando di rilassarlo il più possibile. Una delle mani sul suo fianco, l’altra impegnata ad accarezzargli il volto, baciò ogni parte di lui che riusciva a raggiungere. Le tempie, le labbra, il naso, lo zigomo, il mento, le guance, il punto tra le sopracciglia che aggrottava ogni volta che rifletteva su una risposta da dare, il punto accanto il piercing, l’angolo della bocca, la mascella, il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Mi fai impazzire” sussurrò rauco il riccio, aggiustandosi la vita, facendola sfregare contro la sua. Le mani, ancora una volta febbrili, si muovevano sul petto di Fabrizio fino alla base della vita. Pur non osando andare oltre, Fabrizio percepiva l’urgenza che sentiva ma che tuttavia non era quel genere di intensità sana, nata dal desiderio, bensì impaziente di arrivare chissà dove.

Qualcosa non andava.

 

“Ermal sei _sicuro_ vada tutto bene?” lo fissò negli occhi, nonostante l’altro cercasse di sviare.

“Ti ho detto di si, scusa, che me lo chiedi a fare? Se proprio non vuoi scoparmi va bene, eh, potevo anche non salire su”

Il repentino cambio di tono rese immediatamente chiaro, a Fabrizio, il vero problema. Emise un respiro, cercando la maniera migliore di affrontare la cosa.

“Prima di tutto,” cominciò con calma, spingendo la vita con i jeans sempre più dolorosamente stretti verso la coscia di Ermal “non è questione di non volerti. Chiaramente. E secondo, pensi davvero ti abbia detto di venire a casa solo per quello?”

Ermal sollevò un sopracciglio, scettico. “Che altri motivi ci sono, scusa?”

Il tono appariva risentito ma riusciva a leggerci del vero dubbio tra le parole, come se ne fosse realmente convinto.

Fabrizio fece uscire un sospiro, e si puntellò sul gomito, reggendosi la testa con una mano.

“Sei così intelligente, eppure a volte sei un cretino”

Un po’ perché Fabrizio si era spostato, un po’ per la situazione, ma Ermal si sentiva più vulnerabile che mai e quel commento non aveva aiutato affatto.

Fece per muoversi – cercando di districare i loro nodi di gambe e braccia - e magari riuscire a recuperare la maglia, riflettendo sul se fosse troppo tardi per chiamare un taxi.

Ma un braccio fu veloce a recuperarlo, riportandolo esattamente dove doveva essere.

 

“Ti avrei chiesto di salire in ogni caso. Anche se non avessimo pomiciato nel bagno della pizzeria. Anche se mi avessi detto, senza alcun dubbio, di non essere interessato a me in quel senso”

A quel punto Ermal borbottò qualcosa del tipo “com’è mai possibile non essere interessati a te in

ogni senso”, che Fabrizio puntualmente ignorò.

 

“Ti avrei chiesto di salire perché mi piace passare il tempo con te. Perché sei intelligente. E sveglio. E divertente. E sai di musica come poche persone abbia mai conosciuto. E sei ambizioso. E coraggioso. E bello, bellissimo”

 

Ogni parola era seguita da un bacio veloce in punti a caso del volto di Ermal, che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma stava arrossendo.

Alla fine si dedicò alle labbra, sfiorandole dolcemente con le sue, disegnandone il perimetro con la lingua prima di permettere a Ermal di impossessarsene del tutto.

“E quindi” proseguì dopo “non dobbiamo per forza arrivare fino in fondo stasera. Non è necessario. Voglio solo stare con te. Sempre che per te vada bene.”

Ermal incontrò i suoi occhi, cercando la fregatura che Fabrizio era riuscito così sapientemente a celare fino a quel momento. Ma le iridi scure gli restituirono solo calma, dolcezza, fiducia.

 

Fabrizio voleva si fidasse di lui quanto lui voleva affidarsi a Fabrizio.

E senza nessun secondo fine, nessun guadagno ulteriore. Fabrizio voleva Ermal per quello che era.

 

Ermal annuì, inghiottendo le parole che facevano a pugni per uscire dalla sua gola, a cui urlava _non ancora, non ancora! Lasciatemi questo momento_

_Lasciatemi vivere questa notte come se non fosse l’inizio e la fine di un sogno._

Svegliarsi il mattino dopo fu la cosa più dolce e terribile di sempre.

Ermal aprì gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce del sole che filtrava attraverso le tapparelle della finestra in camera di Fabrizio. Fabrizio.

Era alla sua sinistra, addormentato su un fianco e con il braccio ancorato alla vita di Ermal, il volto rilassato e le labbra socchiuse.

 _Dio quanto è bello_ , si ritrovò a pensare, e allungò un braccio per carezzargli il volto con delicatezza, senza svegliarlo.

Un orologio sul comodino di fianco gli indicò che erano ancora le sei, poteva godersi il momento ancora un po’. Scivolò anche lui sul fianco e si avvicinò all’altro uomo, avvertendone il calore fisico e il profumo che sembrava parte integrante di lui, come se si nel DNA avessero distillato parte della boccetta, e inspirò a fondo.

Come aveva fatto la sera prima, con gli occhi tentò di raccogliere tutti i dettagli di Fabrizio, fotografarli nella memoria e fissandoli per non perdere un momento solo.

 

Accompagnò lo sguardo con il movimento della mano, che scivolava giù lungo le spalle nude e forti, il petto muscoloso ma non di quelli che vanno in palestra. Era frutto di anni di lavoro e sudore e fatica. Scese fino alla vita, nascosta dal lenzuolo, sotto cui si nascondevano le gambe magre e più lunghe di quel che si pensava.

Indossavano entrambi pantaloni di tuta -dormire in jeans era fuori discussione e non erano ancora pronti ad essere completamente nudi, almeno di vestiti. A Ermal arrivavano un po’ più su le caviglie e non aveva perso occasione per farglielo notare, con una presa in giro leggera ma che a Fabrizio segnalò che era tornato tutto apposto. Beh, quasi.

Quasi, perché per quanto Ermal fosse sollevato e felice che l’interesse di Fabrizio fosse oltre il semplice sesso, rendeva la separazione che sarebbe avvenuta, prima o poi, solo peggio. Era questo che il suo istinto gli urlava da due giorni, era da questo che voleva proteggerlo e lui, come un bambino testardo, lo aveva ignorato.

Non che si pentisse, in alcuna maniera, di tutto ciò. Oh no, Fabrizio sarebbe valso quello e tutto il dolore del mondo intero.

Perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che l’uomo sotto i suoi tocchi si stava svegliando. Fabrizio aprì mezzo occhio e sorrise, ancora chiaramente semi-dormiente.

Ermal gli baciò una tempia, il lato della palpebra, la guancia, una serie di piccoli atti di devozione dedicati solo a lui.

 

“Buongiorno”

Più che una parola era un mugugno. La mano di Fabrizio risalì dalla vita fino alle spalle e al collo, fermandosi sul volto. Una carezza con il pollice, mentre cercava di tornare nel mondo dei vivi.

“Che c’è, paura fossi un’illusione?”

Come facesse ad essere un cagacazzo all’alba era oltre la sua comprensione. Ma a dispetto di tutto, sorrise. Doveva dare ragione al se stesso del mattino prima, avere Ermal lì aveva il suo fascino.

Senza dire una parola - le parole erano difficili e lunghe e impiegavano troppe energie che lui in quel momento non aveva- cercò di tirarsi più vicino a lui, finendo con le labbra all’altezza del cuore e una gamba sulle sue.

“M'hai preso per un cuscino? Forse dovrei considerarla come carriera se sono così com-mmf” una mano si fece strada fino a volto di Ermal per chiudergli la bocca.

 

“Ma te, zitto, non ci stai mai?”

Sentì una risata dietro la sua mano e la spostò prima che potesse fare qualcosa di tremendo come leccarla. Aveva la sensazione che Ermal fosse quel genere di persona.

“Solo quando dormo” lo informò con un ghigno.

“E neanche”

Le sue parole erano per metà camuffate dal petto del ragazzo, dove si stava facendo cullare ancora un po’ dal battito ritmico e tranquillo. Sentì una mano tra i suoi capelli, mentre l’altra raggiunse la sua a sinistra, abbandonata tra le lenzuola. Rimasero così per un po’, in silenzio, i respiri in sincrono tranquilli.

Fabrizio apprezzava quell’ora del mattino, per quanto odiasse alzarsi, perché era ancora abbastanza silenzioso da sentire i passeri che si affaccendavano. La pioggia aveva lasciato spazio a un sole splendido e l’aria era sempre più pulita al mattino.

Ma niente di tutto ciò interessava a Fabrizio in quel momento. Perché per un istante, quando chiuse gli occhi, vide qualcosa che non aveva mai visto in vita sua. Circondato dall’essenza di _Ermal,_ la pelle ancora incandescente dei _suoi_ tocchi, le labbra che ancora avevano il _suo_ sapore, Fabrizio vide il futuro.

La parola che più lo spaventava di tutte. Che più lo preoccupava. Che cercava di ignorare come poteva. E invece era là, appena chiudeva le palpebre, e aveva il ritmo del battito di Ermal.

Era una melodia che non era mai riuscito a immaginare prima.

Il cuore come percussioni, i loro respiri erano gli archi, le lenzuola mosse erano i fiati, la loro pelle a contatto fungeva da voce e gli occhi da parole.

Non credeva di poter anche solo pensare a qualcosa di così bello, eppure era una realtà che stava già sperimentando.

 

Se solo fosse stato senza fine.

Ma ahimè, era lunedì e la sveglia segnava le 6 e 30 e, senza pietà, cominciò a suonare.

Si tirò su, cercando di tenersi dritto con una mano mentre con l’altra spegneva l’affare infernale. Sentiva lo sguardo di Ermal su di lui ma era ancora troppo presto per affrontare il discorso da cui fuggivano da almeno due giorni. Troppo presto per qualsiasi cosa.

Scese dal letto, ancora intontito, e si diresse verso il bagno, raccattando le cose che gli servivano lungo la strada.

“Io non bevo il caffè, ma ho un coinquilino che ne ha sempre di pronto in frigo. Oppure puoi farlo fresco, se vuoi.”

Ermal annuì, anche lui cercando di tornare nel mondo dei vivi lentamente.

Fabrizio stava per chiudersi la porta del bagno alle spalle, ma ci ripensò. Lasciò la roba e tornò indietro, fino a raggiungere il letto su cui Ermal era ancora seduto a controllare il cellulare. Senza dire una parola gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò, lasciandosi tirare giù dalle sue mani che gli avevano immediatamente circondato la vita. Per un momento considerò l’idea di chiamarsi malato a lavoro e restare tutto il giorno nel letto con Ermal a fare solo quello: le loro mani intrecciate, l’odore dei loro corpi sempre più mischiato e unico, i sapori sempre nuovi che riscopriva sulla sua pelle.

 

Quello sarebbe stato un sogno, ma la vita reale era dove vivevano e ciò che avrebbe sempre avuto la meglio.

 

Uscì dal bagno con i capelli ancora umidi ma certamente più sveglio di prima e cercò Ermal con lo sguardo. Ritrovò il riccio seduto ai piedi del letto con lo sguardo fisso di fronte a lui. Si era rivestito con i jeans della sera prima, ma non la maglia: Fabrizio riconobbe la sua felpa ma non ne fece cenno. Dopotutto, lui aveva già preso una delle sue sciarpe.

Rimase un altro momento a guardarlo, illuminato dalla luce del sole sempre più alto e gli si strinse il cuore nel notare come fosse perfettamente inserito nel contesto in cui si trovava, come se la sua camera fosse stata concepita con l’idea di Ermal.

O forse era lui che tutta la vita lo aveva cercato senza rendersene conto, cercando di riempire il vuoto che aveva esattamente quella forma.

 

Ermal uscì dal suo flusso di pensieri per notare Fabrizio in piedi davanti alla porta del bagno. Gli sorrise di riflesso, giocherellando nervosamente con la manica della maglia: una prova tangibile che quei due giorni assurdi erano accaduti davvero. Che Fabrizio esisteva davvero.

Questi, quasi richiamato, andò a sedersi di fianco a lui, indeciso su come aprire il discorso da cui entrambi fuggivano.

“Sono stati due giorni pazzeschi” sentenziò Ermal, teso in avanti con le spalle curve, le mani che continuavano a tormentarsi.

“Già”

“È assurdo pensare che io non li possa lasciar soli due minuti senza che combinino cazzate.”

Fabrizio non rispose. Non poteva biasimarlo, erano parole vuote, le sue. Parole per fuggire.

Espirò. Non era mai stato un codardo.

“Ascolta. Questi ultimi due giorni” fece una pausa, cercando la maniera giusta per esprimersi “tu, sei stato la cosa più speciale che mi sia mai accaduta prima.”

Non lo guardava negli occhi, non riusciva ancora.

“Non so neanche da dove cominciare a spiegare come conoscere te sia la cosa migliore e peggiore che mi sia mai accaduta”

Si sentì nudo davanti a Fabrizio. Vulnerabile. E per la prima volta in vita sua non ne ebbe paura.

“Non so.. non posso chiederti nulla. Non posso chiederti di aspettarmi, o di volere questa _relazione_ in qualsiasi forma. E non posso chiedere a me stesso di rimanere fermo qui o di smettere di provare qualsiasi cosa io provi perché non saprei neanche da dove partire. Diamine, non so neanche più di cosa sto parlando”

Si ritrovò a camminare per la stanza e non si era neanche reso conto di essersi alzato in piedi. Gesticolava con le mani cercando di afferrare qualcosa che non era lì e non poteva trovare.

Fabrizio lo osservò mentre riprendeva posto accanto a lui, quasi col fiatone, a mille miglia lontano da lui. Era questo che lo aveva affascinato inizialmente di Ermal: la sua capacità di portarti in un mondo altro, lontano, dove intende lui. Lo faceva con la musica, con le parole.

Ma adesso stava scivolando via da lui e non poteva permettere che una cosa del genere accadesse.

Con un gesto che stava diventando d’abitudine, gli passò la mano tra i capelli ancora arruffati dalla notte precedente. Non voleva perderlo prima del tempo.

 

“Oh, ma ti calmi?”

 

Ermal lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati, quasi lo avesse offeso nel chiedere una cosa del genere.

“Ho capito che tu non vuoi chiedermi niente e io non posso chiederti nulla”

“Sarebbe da egoisti e non puoi creare nulla su delle basi del gen--”

“Aspè” lo interruppe Fabrizio. Non era la prima volta che fermava Ermal a metà discorso, ma mai come in quel momento lo vedeva importante. “Hai parlato tu, ora lascia parlare me.”

Ermal chiuse la bocca, ancora dubbioso, ma si mise un po’ più dritto e la mano di Fabrizio scivolò via dai suoi capelli.

“A chiedere non si chiede nulla, e sono d’accordo, ma hai provato a pensare che forse potrebbe essere una mia decisione? Forse, _forse_ , ho la capacità di decidere se e quando fermarmi, quando ho trovato quello di cui ho bisogno, o no?”

Ermal aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Fabrizio fu veloce a riprendere.

“Se ho deciso che voglio prendermi cura di me stesso, e tu sei ciò che è meglio per me, che per quasi trent’anni che sono al mondo non ho mai trovato, avrò il sacrosanto diritto di farlo o no?”

C’era una determinazione negli occhi di Fabrizio, dietro quelle domande retoriche, che lasciava Ermal sempre più confuso. Si alzò di nuovo, questa volta seguito da Fabrizio, e fece due passi in una direzione generica prima di riuscire a parlare.

“Ma Fabbrì, come cazzo vuoi farla funzionare sta cosa? Che io neanche so dove sarò dopodomani, se avrò un lavoro o cazzo ne so. Tu vuoi costruire una casa con i ramoscelli appena nati”

Per Ermal era assurdo, quasi ridicolo che qualcuno stesse implicando quello che Fabrizio stava implicando, con lui. Così. Dopo due giorni e situazioni al limite della pazzia.

 

“ma ti stai a sentire?”

 

La voce di Fabrizio lo riportò a terra.

“Ti pare che io o tu siamo due ramoscelli? Siamo nati ieri? C’abbiamo due spalle grosse, pure se sei magrolino tu. Qual è la tua alternativa, vivere la nostra vita fingendo che 'sta cosa non sia mai successa? Devo dimenticarmi di aver dormito con te e che fine abbia fatto la mia felpa grigia? Perché se è quello che vuoi posso farlo”

“Davvero potresti?”

La domanda lo prese in contropiede. C’era una tensione in Ermal, come l’acqua sul bordo di un vaso. Bastava una vibrazione a farla traboccare, o a distruggere l'intero recipiente.

“Potrei, se davvero mi impegnassi. Ma non voglio. Non vorrei mai dimenticarmi di te. Anche se non ci vedessimo mai più… io mi ricorderei per sempre di te.”

C’erano cose che lasciavano un segno. Bastava un momento, o una vita intera, e non sei più lo stesso dopo. Fabrizio lo sapeva bene, la sua anima era più variopinta dei graffiti che trovavi per Roma.

 

“E tu potresti?” Chiese infine.

Vide Ermal spalancare gli occhi alla domanda, come se la semplice idea fosse assurda. La sua mente non riusciva neanche a processare la possibilità che qualcosa del genere accadesse. Si odiava, a volte, per questo motivo. Si legava alle persone e lasciava che loro tracciassero segni nel suo cuore solo per piantarci piccole ancore e portar via un pezzo quando se ne andavano. Ma, a discapito di quante volte sia successo, non aveva ancora imparato a difendersi bene, e si ritrovava in situazioni come quella. _Bravissimo Ermal, sei il miglior nemico di te stesso._

Mosse due passi in direzione del ragazzo per abbracciarlo, affondandogli la testa nell’incavo tra la spalla e il collo. Fabrizio lo accolse, naturalmente. Le sue braccia sembravano fatte apposta.

“Non potrei mai dimenticarti. Neanche se volessi.”

“Ma allora mi spieghi di che cazzo stiamo a parlà?”

“Sto solo cercando di essere realista in una situazione che non lo è manco per il cazzo”

Discutevano ma non si mossero di un centimetro.

“Allora smetti di usare le formule di matematica per scrivere un tema di italiano”

“Che esempio di merda”

Scoppiarono a ridere e Ermal si allontanò leggermente per guardare Fabrizio. Era il più bello quando rideva.

 

Era il più bello sempre.

 

E in quel momento lo vide. Era solo un lampo, un fotogramma. Come succedeva per le canzoni, era fugace ma nitido e doveva inseguirlo per comprendere appieno dove portava.

Vide il suo futuro con Fabrizio.

Vide un futuro felice. Non facile, non senza fatica, ma vide qualcosa per cui valeva la pena combattere.

Guardò l’uomo negli occhi alla ricerca di quell’ombra, quella fregatura che lo avrebbe fatto desistere e battere in ritirata.

E lo odiò, perché non vide nulla di tutto ciò. Fabrizio gli faceva venir voglia di essere coraggioso e spericolato. Vide quello che aveva visto la sera prima, _mi fido di te solo se tu ti fidi di me._

Come quando ti butti da un trampolino incredibilmente alto e sai che non ti farai male perché sotto hai una piscina olimpionica.

Come quando ti tremano le gambe e ti lasci cadere perché sai che ti prenderanno, esattamente come era accaduto in quel momento.

Non fu più una questione di decidere se provarci o meno, il suo cuore aveva deciso per lui nel momento in cui aveva realizzato che nessuno lo aveva fatto sentire così voluto in vita sua, eccetto forse sua madre.

Il bacio che si scambiarono sapeva di tante cose - caffè, dentifricio - e ne prometteva altrettante.

In quell’euforia che coglie i ragazzini all’uscita da scuola, quella sensazione di onnipotenza che ti prende quando superi una prova, si promisero il mondo.

Si promisero di provarci.

Si promisero cose che non potevano promettersi perché la vita era caos e non ne avevano il controllo e la band era un casino e Fabrizio cambiava lavoro quasi ogni sei mesi.

E nulla importava perché in quel momento ognuna di quelle promesse era più importante di qualsiasi certezza riuscissero ad avere.

 

 

Vi è qualcosa di poetico nel modo in cui il destino decide di sistemare le cose.

Fabrizio aveva vissuto tutta la vita, tanti amori più o meno disastrati, inseguendo un ideale di semplicità che niente sembrava c'entrare con Ermal. Eppure per lui appariva chiaro, quasi ovvio. Non poteva essere altri che lui.

E se inizialmente questa consapevolezza lo spaventava, tanto da ignorarla e metterla a tacere, ogni volta che si incontravano diventava più forte e lui era più tranquillo.

Ermal scoprì che a Fabrizio avrebbe affidato la sua vita e le sue stelle senza neanche pensarci troppo. Scoprì che i pezzi di sé che portava via ogni volta che si separavano erano ben custoditi e conservati, e al loro posto i vuoti erano riempiti d’oro, che lo riscaldava anche nelle notti più fredde.

 

Ci furono incontri fugaci. Volte in cui si videro giusto per una serata e poi nulla per settimane. Ore passate al telefono o in vivavoce mentre suonavano.

Ma ci furono anche cene speciali, colazioni assieme e canzoni scritte solo per loro. Canzoni che non sarebbero esistite se non fossero stati proprio loro, proprio lì.

 

Ci fu un momento in cui dubitarono tutto. In cui avevano quasi mollato la presa e si erano detti “dà, è andata così, ci abbiamo provato ma non era destino”

Bastò una settimana perché decidessero di mandare a fanculo qualsiasi destino non li volesse assieme.

 

Ci furono le volte in cui Ermal si addormentò con il telefono in mano in attesa che Fabrizio tornasse a casa da lavoro.

Ci furono i viaggi in macchina per arrivare nei locali dove suonava l’uno o l’altro

Ci furono i cinque giorni in Puglia quella stessa estate, ci furono i dubbi e le paure e _e se questa sarà la prova che non siamo compatibili? E se non riuscissimo a convivere? Se la nostra relazione funzionasse solo perché non la stessimo vivendo realmente?_

E se e se e se

 _Se_ che furono spazzati via dopo la prima notte assieme sul letto sgangherato, il lenzuolo disperso e la pigrizia di potersi alzare anche mai perché non avevano nessun luogo in cui scappare.

 

Ci fu anche un trasferimento a Roma.

 

Ermal aveva finalmente trovato una casa discografica e Fabrizio aveva fatto il suo debutto a Sanremo giovani.

E nessuno dei due osava dire nulla, per paura che fuggisse tutto dalle mani, ma quando finalmente riuscirono a dormire nel nuovo letto del loro primo appartamento insieme sentivano di aver finalmente sfiorato quel futuro che inseguivano.

 

“La pianti di chiedermi di ballare se ancora non hai intenzione di imparare?”

Erano a un matrimonio, e non potrebbe essere più diverso da quello in cui si erano conosciuti anni prima.

Loro non potrebbero essere più diversi.

Erano cresciuti e si erano modellati l’uno sull’altro, con gli spigoli e le rientranze e tutte le pietre che ci si porta lungo il cammino. Ma anche tutte le dolcezze, le melodie, i baci.

Si guardarono negli occhi, con alcune rughe in più e qualche paura in meno, per ritrovare ancora gli stessi ragazzini che sfidarono ogni logica per far funzionare quella cosa.

 

“Eppure, non mi dici mai di no”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ordunque, se siete ancora qui vuol dire che vi meritate tutti i dettagli inutili che posso fornirvi, però prima fatemi spiegare perché non hanno fatto sesso alla fine dell'appuntamento: non sono una di quelle che ha problemi a scrivere scene del genere, né con l'intera idea di sesso al primo appuntamento. Tuttavia, il mio metodo di scrittura consiste nell'aprire la finestra virtuale che dà sui miei personaggi e riportare ciò che dicono pensano e fanno. E questi due davvero non volevano scopare. Mi sono scervellata per capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo lì e non sono neanche sicura di essere riuscita a spiegare, ma non era cosa. (Ma vi assicuro che quella prima notte persa sarà ampiamente recuperata in futuro ;) )
> 
> -La storia si è sviluppata a partire da questo messaggio: "no boh io poco fa ho pensato che se nella vita qualcuno mi vuole bene mi scriveranno l'au in cui Ermal davvero si esibisce ai matrimoni e Fabrizio è lì perché boh" della dolcissima Rita ed è finito con me che mormoro "te lo faccio vedere io se mi devi rendere una canzone bella come l'Eternità un concetto angst Fabbrì" con tanto di pugno agitato  
> -mi diverto un sacco a cockbloccarli, ecco  
> -ad una certa c'era una metafora che parlava di due fiumi ma l'ho tagliata perché non funzionava nel dialogo eppure, ironia della sorte, nel momento in cui scrivevo quel pezzo ascoltavo "I due fiumi" di Einaudi  
> -è lunga quanto è il minimo richiesto per la tesi triennale che non ho ancora scritto  
> -non sapevo Vige fosse davvero allergico ai fiori o qualcosa del genere quando scrissi quel dialogo all'inizio e mi sentii molto ganza dopo  
> -Frank Sinatra è una mia debolezza ma "Strangers in the night" è la colonna sonora di tutta questa storia assieme al "l'eternità" e "Sembra impossibile"  
> -sono sicura che sia Fabrizio che Ermal abbiano un fratello e una sorella, il resto delle info però bellamente inventato a caso  
> -Idem i locali citati, anche se "Zio Dino" è un ovvio riferimento a Dino Rubini che per qualche ragione non rientrava nella band  
> -parlando di cose casuali, il giorno in cui ho scritto del "furto" degli strumenti era il primo maggio e proprio quel giorno Ermal ha rilasciato un' intervista in cui raccontava di come due anni prima gli avessero rubato gli strumenti e boh, strano
> 
> non so se ho altre cose inutili da dirvi, nel caso le aggiungo su tumblr. See you around, kids


End file.
